Evading Conversation
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: This is a series of six short vignettes, three from Tea's POV, three from Ryou's. RyouTea, fluff. Not quite 'Humor' but they aren't too serious. AU, possible OOC
1. Meeting

This is the first and a set of what I plan to be six vignettes, alternating from Tea to Ryou's POV. Partially inspired by my English teacher, who is trying to get us to be descriptive and stuff(she would hate me to write 'and stuff'), these vignettes I have tried to limit to one written page each. I have four done, and will get them up in rapid succession. I'll work on the other two in class tomorrow. These are AU, romance, Tea/Ryou, set in a school in America, because I don't think Japanese students would actually be able to drive to school.. If you don't like any of these things, leave now. I do not want flames. I do not own YuGiOh, nor do I expect to anytime in the near future. This Author's note and disclaimer apply to all chapters. Diola lle, arigato, gracias, and any other form of 'thank you' that you can think of.  
  
~*!*#*#*!*~  
  
Tea's POV: Meetings  
  
As the bell clanged almost joyously, the students around me began gathering their belongings. As their relieved voices began to crescendo, I began to get myself together.  
  
Slowly, as if I were a machine in need of oil, I put my books in my bookbag and stood up. By now my peers had left the room to help fill the already crowded hallway. Only one person, excluding the teacher and I, remained.  
  
The new guy, Ryou Bakura. He started school here yesterday. I hadn't spoken to him, but I knew he had moved from Japan recently. He seemed quite introverted and distant, apparently from the shock of moving halfway around the world.  
  
I averted my eyes from his abnormally white hair and shuffled to the door, dreading entering the usually excessively crowded corridor. I saw Ryou, out of the corner of my eyes, reach the door before me.  
  
He held it open for me to go through first.  
  
I looked up and met his chocolate colored eyes in confusion and gratitude; most people would have shut the door rudely in my face. In my slight shock I only managed two words before I turned and was lost in the crowd.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And I barely heard the soft reply, spoken in a voice clearly British, but seemingly unused to speaking:  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~*!*#*!~  
  
R+R please 


	2. Reflections

~*!*#*!*~  
  
Ryou's POV: Reflections  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Softly spoken words of gratitude.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I don't think she herd me, the crowded halls can be so noisy, chaotic, cacophonous even.  
  
I'm not quite used to it all yet, it's a drastic change from the quiet, ordered simplicity of the private school I attended in England, or even the slightly less quiet and ordered school in Japan. Although, at the same time, it's almost a relief, a release from the stuffy, mechanic, day in and day out routine.  
  
I join the last students trickling out to their busses and cars. I notice Tea by her locker. She is wearing on of the faintest smiles I've ever seen. Never, in my whole two days here, have I seen her smile in the least. Not once.  
  
But the smile, or ghost of one, is genuine, and seems to lighten her whole disposition. A tall blonde woman strides up behind her and taps her shoulder. The peace that seemed to come over her vanished, the moment broken.  
  
I turn to leave, but my eyes linger on her honey-colored hair. She pauses, her head turns ever so slightly. Our eyes meet again and the ghost smile returns, so fleetingly I almost didn't see it.  
  
Then she turned and followed the blonde woman to a red convertible in the parking lot.  
  
I watch as the vehicle pulls out of the lot and drives off down the highway that runs through town. 


	3. Coincidence

~*!*#*!~  
  
Tea's POV: Coincidence  
  
I sat silently as Mai babbled on about the 'cute new shirt' she bought earlier that day. My ming, however, began to drift. It wandered, of its own accord, to Ryou. I saw him after school ended, before Mai came to take me to the mall. I was returned abruptly to reality by Mai's sharp nail poking my arm.  
  
"Isn't that your friend?" She inquired, trying and failing to sound casual.  
  
I looked up and saw Ryou staring at me from across the length of the food court..  
  
Our eyes met for the third time that day. It seemed that today tha fates wanted us to meet. I realized how little I knew about him.  
  
As the shy, quiet, 'weird' one, I learned to be observant. I know things about people that I doubt even they know. But I know nothing about Ryou. Granted, I had only known of his existence for two days, but still.  
  
I returned, once again, sharply to reality as I realized I had been staring. I offered a curt nod of greeting before returning to my contemplative mood, head bowed, eyes closed.  
  
Mai, whom I hadn't realized had left, returned with a large soft pretzel for me. I dipped a corner into the cheese sauce and bit into the chewy bread, thinking.  
  
My thoughts began to drift.  
  
My mind soon wandered to a certain white-haired young gentleman with chocolate eyes and a quiet, accented voice.  
  
Again. 


	4. Musings

~*!*#*!*~  
  
Ryou's POV: Musings  
  
She averted her eyes, almost embarrassedly as she chewed on the pretzel that her blonde friend had brought her. Why, I wonder. If I didn't know better, I would say that these chance encounters were being planned by some higher being.  
  
I slipped the wooden chopsticks from the paper sheath and broke them apart with a satisfying SNAP! Without paying attention to my food, I began eating.  
  
My full attention was covertly focused on Tea. I examined every highlight of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes, the one she tried to hide, the delicate curves of her face, currently molded into an empty expression as she ate her food.  
  
I attempted to convince myself that it was the artist in me, a purely scientific interest. But even to me it didn't seem genuine. I gave a start when I realized that my gaze was returned. My steady, casual eating pace faltered.  
  
Hesitating, I gave a nod of acknowledgement as Tea nodded a goodbye.  
  
The brief exchange apparently did not go unnoticed by Tea's friend, who giggled and put a hand on Tea's shoulder.  
  
They left and I went to resume eating, but as I looked down my chopsticks met an empty plate.  
  
Empty... 


	5. Formation

I'm incredibly sorry it's taken me so long to get these last two chapters up, but… Anyway, I am sort of planning a sequel to this, And I'd like to know if everyone is interested in it. Well, on to the fic!

~*!*#*!*~  
  


Tea's POV: Formation

Curse these 'higher beings' who seem to be controlling my life. Curse Ms. Barker, who, in all her wisdom, decided to seat the new kid next to the smart one. The new kid being Ryou, and the smart one being me.

Thus far, it's been terrifying. I'm not _afraid_ of Ryou, actually, just of how often I find myself thinking of him. Day 3 I've known him, heard him speak two words, ran into him at LEAST four or five times…

"PAY _ATTENTION_ Miss Gardener!" Ms. Barker's voice ripped through my reverie as though it were tissue paper.

"Apologies." I said automatically. Mechanically. Emotionless, as usual. The voice I used with teachers.

Ryou looked at me, I saw it from the corner of my eye.

His look was unreadable. It seemed a strange combination of fear, confusion, envy and determination. I cocked my head slightly, returning at east the confusion.

And then my mind returned to wandering.

Ryou's eyes were the warmest brown I've ever seen… I have _got_ to stop this! Back to math. Concentrate. _y=mx+b_, substitute 3/5 for the _m,_ subtract, divide? No, that's wrong. Multiply and—No! That's not it! Why can't I concentrate?

Well that's obvious. Just look at his skin! It's so smooth… I wonder if it feels as smooth as it looks?

No!

"STOP IT!"

I didn't realize I yelled that part out loud until it was too late.

Great. He must think I'm crazy.


	6. Mesmerized

~*!*#*!*~

Ryou's POV: Mesmerized  
  


"_What's eatin' you?_"

A coarse version of my own voice rang through my head.

"_Leave me alone, Yami Bakura._" I mentally replied. Surprised, the presence withdrew from my mind.

I nearly laughed. What would Tea say if she knew I heard voices? She'd think I was crazy. And telling her the voices come from an aincent gold ring? Out of the question!

Wait—Why am I asking myself all this in relation to _her_?

Her eyes. It has to be her eyes. They enchant, intoxicate, lure me into their aquamarine depths, She tries to hide her emotions, but those eyes never lose that sparkle.

Then again, it could be her hair. The honey-gold color entrances me, gently swaying as she bobs her head lightly to the music from her headphones. I briefly muse about the texture of her hair. It _looks_ like silk. I wonder if it's that soft to touch.

Her voice, maybe? In three days I've heard her speak four words, two directed to me, one towards a teacher, and one yelled, seemingly to herself, but her voice is as smooth and rich as her honey-gold hair.

I don't know, but she has me mesmerized.

Gathering courage, I picked up my tray and approached her, where she was sitting alone.

"H-hi Tea."

Mesmerized indeed.


End file.
